A wireless power transmission device has various advantages that since the wirings (cables) to transmit electric power are not required, the operations of wiring connection are omitted, and that it is unnecessary to consider the durability of contact points and the contact failure. Accordingly, in recent years, the wireless power transmission device is not only used to transmit electric power in order to charge a battery which is provided in a consumer device such as a household electrical appliance, but is also used to transmit electric power in order to drive an industrial machine (for example, a stage, an arms, a crane, or a robot).
Patent Document 1 discloses a wireless power transmission device which wirelessly transmits electric power to a conveyance device of a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus. Specifically, the technology is disclosed in which when a carriage stops at a stop position which is set on the conveyance pathway as the movement route of the carriage, a voltage supply device provided at the stop position supplies electric power to the carriage in a stopped state using the operation of electromagnetic induction. In addition, Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose wireless power transmission devices which wirelessly transmit electric power to a consumer device such as a mobile phone and to a movable body such as a vehicle.